Issue 92
Issue 92 is the ninety-second issue of Image Comics' The Walking Dead and the second part of Volume 16: A Larger World. It was originally published on December 14, 2011. Plot Synopsis A mysterious outsider watches the Alexandria Safe-Zone from afar with his binoculars. He takes a revolver out of his bag. Meanwhile inside the Safe-Zone, Carl awakens from a nightmare which, based on his description, was most likely him remembering how he killed Ben. Rick runs to Carl and comforts him. Carl tells Rick he is sorry for yelling at him earlier that night. The next morning, Rick asks Olivia for coffee but she tells him the suppliers did not find any. Rick talks about Carl having a nightmare when Abraham arrives to retrieve his weapons. Rick asks how many people Abraham is taking outside, and Abraham replies that he's just taking Michonne, as there haven't been a lot of roamers in the last few days. While clearing the roamers away from the perimeter outside of the Alexandria Safe-Zone, Abraham and Michonne talk about Michonne being lonely. Abraham invites Michonne to get together with him and Holly, but Michonne declines, claiming she "hasn't done anything like that since college". Embarrassed, Abraham clarifies that he only meant dinner, but Michonne informs him that she was only joking. They go through an alley and into an abandoned parking lot, where Michonne clears out most of the roamers, with Abraham shooting the last few as Michonne was "taking to long". Without warning, the unknown overseer reveals himself to Abraham and Michonne and thanks them for clearing out the "empties". Michonne points her katana at him, demanding to know who he is and what he'e doing there. The stranger tells her to relax as he just wants to talk, before knocking her down and disarming her. As Abraham trains his gun on him, the stranger holds Michonne hostage with her own katana. He assures them once more that he just wants to talk and asks if there is someone more calm he could discuss things with. Michonne elbows him in the stomach and kicks him away, allowing Abraham to shoot at the assailant. The stranger ducks behind a car as Abraham riddles it with bullets. Abraham and Michonne search for him, when the stranger suddenly emerges and drop kicks Abraham in the face. Michonne tries to shoot him, but he knocks her down as well. She points a gun at him, only to find that he's now taken Abraham hostage. The stranger says that he doesn't want to hurt anyone, before demanding to be taken to their leader. Abraham tells Michonne to get Rick. Michonne fetches Rick who meets this overseer. Rick orders the community to prepare for an attack, before rushing to the alley. Rick demands that the stranger releases Abraham, which he does when Rick lowers his gun. Abraham tries to immediately fight him, only to be slammed into the ground. The overseer introduces himself to Rick as Paul Monroe, also nicknamed "Jesus". Paul explains that he is from a community of two hundred residents located twenty miles away on the other side of Washington, D.C.. He says that he is not interested in attacking the Safe-Zone nor stealing from them. Rather, Paul says he is interested in establishing a trade route with the Safe-Zone, saying that his community has a farm and can offer food and clothing. He further says his community is interested in ammo or anything else of value that Rick's people might have to offer. He shows Rick his empty gun as proof of his need for bullets. Paul also says he knows of two other groups of survivors near to the Safe-Zone. The news of three communities so close to their own comes as a shock to Rick, Michonne, and Abraham. Credits *Rick Grimes *Carl Grimes *Glenn *Michonne Hawthorne *Abraham Ford *Olivia *Paul Monroe Deaths *None Trivia *First mention of the Hilltop and The Kingdom. External Links *http://www.ign.com/articles/2011/12/14/the-walking-dead-92-review ru:Выпуск 92 Category:Walking Dead Issues Category:Media and Merchandise